Tendrils of the Sith
by phantomlord3000
Summary: Second chapter in "Tears of, and yet, nothing" series. Enjoy!


"Come, Ventral," J'tash said, beckoning his Padawan to a door opposite to the one Reisha and her master had exited through. Ventral followed, somewhat reluctantly, after tearing his eyes away from the retreating form of Reisha. They slipped out of the training room and headed for the Blind Room.

The Padawans called the Force training room the "Blind Room", for in the room, the lights were shut off and, using only the Force and their saber, had to defend against the attacks of their Master, who struck out at them from the shadows of the room using objects hurled by the Force. They traversed three hallways until Ventral finally spoke up.

"Master, why does love lead to the dark side?"

J'tash had been expecting this question ever since Ventral had met Reisha, although personally he wished it would never come. He close his answer carefully, as not to give away too much about love.

"Love leads to the dark side because it is nothing but the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. It is like a fog obscuring our vision of what is right and what is wrong. We can only see that person, and do everything that may benefit them. Love generates fear of the person being harmed. Fear leads to the seeking of power to protect the loved one. And, naturally, the Jedi Order does not seem to give power to that person anymore." He faltered, then continued. "The person is no longer the same. He has been twisted around, and to him the Jedi Order is not worth fighting for. He thirsts for power to impress or protect the loved one. No one matters to him anymore."

"And that is the way of the Sith?" Ventral asked slowly.

"The Sith feed on despair, fear. Their universal strength gives them the fear they need to succeed."

"Why must the Sith be violent and bloodthirsty?"

"The Sith once used to be Jedi. They were twisted until they could see no alternative than the path of darkness," J'tash explained. "The Sith swim through violence to personal power because it is their nature. We Jedi cannot sway the ones who have committed their lives against the Order."

They reached the Blind Room, and began practice.

All through practice, J'tash could sense something within his apprentice, the same emotion he had seen in his eyes in the dueling ring. His apprentice was more vulnerable than usual, seemingly off track. As J'tash attacked him from the darkness, he was completely caught off guard. There was only one explanation for his behavior. As his Padawan excused himself after practice, J'tash followed him.

At first, Ventral moved east like he was heading to his quarters, to much lightening of J'tash's heart, but when he started to move west, his heart sank. His fears were confirmed when Ventral started down the hallway that led to Reisha's quarters.

Ventral paused outside Reisha's door, J'tash hiding behind the corner of the hallway. Ventral glanced around the hallway, made sure it was deserted, and knocked. The door opened almost instantly.

"What is it?" J'tash heard Reisha say.

"I need to talk to you," Ventral replied.

J'tash tensed as there was a brief pause, then Reisha finally said, "Come in." He heard footsteps, then the door.

J'tash quickly sprinted out of his hiding place and, crouched next to the door, ear to it.

"What is it?" he heard Reisha say.

"It's about something that could lead to the dark side," Ventral said.

"What?" Reisha exclaimed.

"It's not as bad," Ventral assured her.

"Then what is it?" Reisha asked. But J'tash could tell that there was a note of anxiety in her voice, like she wanted to hear a specific phrase.

There was a pause, and then, Ventral finally said, "I like you."

J'tash's stomach clenched. It was as he feared. Ventral had given into love. There was nothing that mattered to him anymore.

"I like you too."

J'tash was horrified. This was serious! Ventral and Reisha were in love, the act forbidden by the Jedi Code. He had to stop them, somehow. Should he tell the Council? He was halfway down the hall when he decided against it. Ventral would be gone by the time they got there. He had to do it himself.

He rushed back to the door and used the Force to push it open. Inside, Ventral and Reisha were kissing, holding each other tight. J'tash wanted to close his eyes to the fact that Ventral was going against the Jedi Code.

"Ventral!" he half-shouted.

They broke apart almost instantaneously. If J'tash hadn't been so angry, he would have found the sight that greeted him extremely funny. Both of the Padawans were looking thunderstruck at his arrival, and they both looked ready to keel over and faint. However, the color started coming back to Reisha's face, and Ventral started to look annoyed. Before they could explain, or stutter some explanation they cooked up, J'tash beckoned to Ventral.

"Come with me," he ordered.

In the hall, Ventral stormed ahead, clearly furious at his Master's nerve to walk in on his moment. J'tash followed more slowly.

"Explain."

The words had slipped out before J'tash could realize. Even Ventral was not fooled by J'tash's calm tone. J'tash was furious – and he had a right to be.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Ventral spat.

"I am your Master."

Ventral whipped around and glared into the Togruta's face. "It's not a case of who's master and who's apprentice now, _J'tash_," he said, saying it like the name was the best insult he could think of. "The Jedi Code isn't worth fighting for. Only she is."

"This isn't the way of the Jedi."

Rage turned to hate. "Leave me alone!" Ventral shouted. His hands lashed out, and J'tash found himself flying backwards, his robes whipping briefly in the air before he smashed into the wall and slid to the ground. No doubt attracted by his Padawan's shout, he could see several Jedi and clones running down side corridors, one of them Reisha, but he paid no attention to them. All he could think of was of the Sith he had created. He got to his feet, ignoring the stabbing pains in his back, and used the Force to raise Ventral in the air, smashing him into the wall once, twice, three times. Ventral got to his feet quickly, and ignited his lightsaber, a blade of green light.

An ominous feeling in his stomach, J'tash watched as Ventral charged him. The incoming Jedi stopped a distance away, filling all the hallways to watch master against apprentice. It wasn't long before the Jedi Council heard of it.

He dodged one, two, three of Ventral's strikes and Force pushed him into a pillar ten meters away. Ventral got to his feet with the same agility he had the first time, using the Force to call his lightsaber to his hand. He ran forward. Eight meters. Seven. Six. Five.

J'tash's hand reached calmly for his lightsaber, and for the first time since the defeat on Ryloth, activated his lightsaber, a calm shimmering blade of azure, called into service at last to put down the turned Jedi who he had once mentored.


End file.
